


Honeysuckle

by HecateHound



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online Phantom Bullet, Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet (Video Game), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gun Gale Online, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecateHound/pseuds/HecateHound
Summary: A very nervy, pent up Sinon has a bit of an evening after-battle crisis.A loving night of easing her worries ensues.
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!! ♡ this is my second actual piece I put effort into (yay!)
> 
> This fic has a long backstory. Writing this has helped me overcome some serious traumas related to my most cherished petspace, and helped me come out of my shell and approach my boyfriend. I couldnt be happier ! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. Once again, this is a PROJECTION. I kin sinon, and most fics I'll write won't be "in canon" for her, or Kirito. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !! (๑>ᴗ<๑)

  
Why is it  _so hot_ in here? 

  
  
Sinon grumbled, her bright blue curls tousled. She had been laying on her bed for hours now, studying battlefield plans. Pages scattered across the soft sheets she lay across on. Behind her, that comically fluffy tail waved in annoyance. She was sweating, her cheeks flushed, ears pinned back. The temperature was always at a good equilibrium in her bunker, what the hell was the matter?   
  
Kirito would know.

  
  
_But of course, he has to be showering..._   
  


  
And, rightfully so, to wash the dirt and grit of the deserts off of his body. 

  
_But why is it so fucking hot?!_

  
She had showered, in a plain white t-shirt (that she had stolen from her boyfriend, of course) and black gym shorts. She was comfortable, in light clothing...so it must be something else.

  
Her heart faltered.   
  
That can't be her issue, no way.  
  
The suppressants had been working fine. She had been taking them...right?   
  
She hadn't been forgetting...

  
Right?

  
It's not like...this was her first heat since her and the notorious Kirito had begun dating..right?  
  
But it was.   
It was her first since then.  
  
He had never seen this. Probably didn't even know how to handle it, Alpha or not. 

  
She didnt want him seeing her like this. As if suddenly possessed, she scattered the papers, before gathering them up in a makeshift organizational stack. She clipped them, and threw them onto the floor. She rushed over to her nightstand, throwing open the drawer. There had to be  _some_ in here. She couldn't let him see her like this.

  
Smell her like this...  
Touch her like this...  
Claim her like this...

  
She shook her head. Those ideas were not helping her dilemma. She rummaged around between the boxes of ammunition, papers and miscellaneous things they threw in here.   
  
_Where is the bottle..?_  
  
That pill bottle she kept her extra suppressants in. It _had_ to be in here.

  
It _HAS_ to be!

  
After a few more moments of scurrying around, she finally found them, tucked into an empty small cardboard box of what used to be .308 ammunition. She almost stood up, before--  
  
She nearly screamed at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Kirito grumbled, calling out to her, with a click of his tongue. His hair was slightly damp, hanging over his shoulders, a pair of fatigues lazily thrown on, his chest bare. Her ears perked up, peaking just over the edge of the bed.

  
"Sinon! There you are, silly kitty..what are you doing on the floor?"

  
Hi brows were furrowed in confusion, striding over to her. She hissed, hiding the bright organe bottle behind her back. Her ears had flattened, hostility in her features. He backed up, his nose twitching nervously. 

  
  
"Hey, hey...it's alright, kitty cat..you don't have to up guard like that, let me help you out.." 

  
He crouched down to her level, holding out his hand, gesturing to the bottle half hidden behind her back. Her ears flicked, throwing him another toothy snarl. 

  
"Get away! You don't know what's wrong with me, I don't want you seeing me like this-!"   
  
Her eyes welled up, overcome by fear, embarrassment, anxiety...she knew this would burden him, annoy him, drive him away, make him leave like everyone else.   
  
She was wrong.  
  
He grabbed her wrist, taking the bottle from her shaking paw. He held onto it, inspecting it with worried eyes, before letting out a small sigh.  
  
"I knew something was off, y'know...you've been smelling funny since we got back, and I instinctively thought you were coming down with a cold...but I figured you could handle that. If I had known it was this, I'd have helped you sooner, baby...this is natural, you shouldn't be taking these yucky things..They're not very good for your body.."

  
She whimpered, her ears slumped against the side of her head. She was shaking now, her cheeks warm, tears dripping from her eyes, her hands tucked between her legs. Kirito offered her a smile, scooping her up into his arms.  
  
_Oh, dear...she is warm.._  
  
He layed her down, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. She mewled, wiping away her eyes.   
  
" I-I don't need help, and I don't smell funny.."   
  
She murmured, tail tucked up between her thighs. He simply smiled, tucking his face into her neck. His breath was warm, nose tucked into blue locks.   
  
"Don't you think an Alpha like me would know these types of things..~? Hush hush...let me make you feel good..you don't need to worry."  
  
She whimpered, squirming against the weight he had against her. Of course she wanted it, it wasn't like they hadn't done this before. She was just...scared of overwhelming him. They had a safe word, she wasn't worried about anything truly scary.  
  
"K..kirito, please, don't..y..you're going to make this worse, just give me the pills..."  
  
She didn't really mean what she was saying, but her fear of stressing him out overrode her. The swordsman shook his head, pressing his lips against her upper neck. She squeaked, tail brushing against his leg. He inhaled, his fingers digging into her hips.   
  
" Don't speak, baby..don't worry, no more fretting, no more fears...I love you, and you're safe.."  
  
He was fighting the urge to bite into her and ruin her. He knew she needed him to go slow, and treat her like a flower. His hands rubbed circles into her, pressing kisses up and down her neck. Sinon's eyes closed, her cheeks red, her breathing heavy and labored. Her tail and wrapped securely around his leg, as if she was afraid he would run away.   
  
Gently, his lips parted to give her a gentle nip, making the small girl's body tremble. A small bruise bloomed on her skin, followed by a soft kiss. His lips were smooth on her skin, decorating her with hickeys and kisses.   
  
"Next time we go out, don't wear your scarf...I'd like everyone to know what a _good girl_ you are.." He whispered, his hand sliding down her thigh, pulling her leg aside. She whimpered in a weak protest, her hands holding onto his shoulders.   
  
"B-be..gentle.." She murmured, almost inaudible. He huffed in response, nuzzling the side of her face.   
  
" Don't you fret, baby...I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm gonna help you get this out of your system, and then I'll take you out to get something yummy, okay..~?"   
  
She nodded, with a whimper. He knew how difficult it got for her to remain sane in situations like this, especially with balancing her emotions on top of it, and being gentle--at least, at first--with the goal of reliving her was all he cared about. Times like this were few and far between for them two. His dominant personality tended to get in the way of himself, not that he minded.   
  
His poor baby was his first priority.   
  
His hand dipped down between her legs, pressing up against her crotch. She keened loudly, her ears twitching. Kirito hissed, a mixture of worry and arousal.  
  
_She really is burning up. This can't be good, that she struggled through this..._  
  
He didn't want to torture her, promptly hooking a finger in the tight shorts she wore, tugging them off. Slick coated her inner thighs, an embarrassed cry coming from her beneath him. He laughed quietly, endearingly, tossing them onto the bed.  
  
They weren't needed anymore.  
  
His lips curled in a smile, pulling up her shirt just enough. He kissed down her stomach, fingers dancing along her milky skin, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. His lips turned damp, letting out a small growl as he felt his girlfriend's hand find it's way to his long hair. His nose was full of how oh, so sweet she smelled.  
  
  
It made his fatigues feel suffocating.   
  
It made his head swim.  
  
It made him want to sink his teeth into her and devour her whole.   
  
A louder, primal growl rumbled in his throat, as if her were in battle. He licked along her thigh,   
  
before letting himself _feast_.   
  
The kitten squealed, grip going iron on his black hair. Her thighs quivered as she felt him effortlessly slide two of his fingers inside of her suffocating heat, his tongue lapping hungrily at her folds. He sucked on her as if his life depended on it, his fingers working in and out of her at a steady pace. She was whimpering, ears down in pleasured distress. Her tail was curled up against her, hiding her face with her extra hand--that wasnt nestled in Kirito's hair. Her hips stuttered against his hand, pushing into his movements. Her chest heaved, whimpering for more.  
  
He spread her open, gripping onto her thigh with his extra hand as his tongue assaulted her clit. His growls and pants nearly muffled the shameless noises she was making, slick smacking against his hand as he worked his fingers. He drooled, devouring her as if she were a dessert he just _could not_ get enough of. She tasted so sweet.  
  
Like _honeysuckle._  
  
He grinned evily against her wet skin, curling his fingers. Sinon yelped, gritting her teeth as a whimper of protest fell from her lips. Her back arched, mewling.   
  
"D-do..on't--! No~!" She wailed, trying to pull his head away. She was too weak, and he continued his assault on her. He moaned against her as he felt her struggle, pressing his fingers at just the right angle. Her voice caught in a wail, her orgasm hitting her like a bullet to the stomach. She shuddered, convulsing against his fingers, her free hand holding onto the pillow behind her. Tears fell down her cheeks, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.   
  
Kirito pulled away, panting, his voice gruff, chin smeared and dripping. He licked his fingers off with a smile, gazing down at her with a sparkle in his eye. Wiping his mouth clean, he made sure to lap up every drop, like precious nectar. He leaned over her, savoring the look on her face.   
  
Flushed face, hair touseled, hairclips out of place, her eyes lidded and glazed, mouth parted...it was a look he was sure to never forget.   
  
He cupped her cheek, giving her a soft kiss to her lips. A smirk, along with a tilt of his head.   
  
" You're such a good kitty, aren't you? Feeling good for me? Hm....do you want more, baby? You wanna get rid of that icky heat?" He murmured gently, nuzzling her slumped ears. Sinon nodded weakly, her breathing calmed. Her arms were around his neck, holding him close to her again. He held himself up, undoing the button on his slacks. _Finally_ he got them pulled down, the heat, the tightness gone. His cock pressed against his stomach, and he grunted. Sinon squeaked, brows furrowing, instinctively tucking her legs. His hands grabbed onto her supple thighs, holding them up against himself as he gave them a squeeze. She was shivering again, a patch on the sheets from her heat. She whimpered, pulling him down for a kiss as their lips intertwined.

He held her for a moment, savoring the kiss, gently rubbing himself against her. He groaned softly, and she whimpered into his mouth. Pulling away, he stared her down, his eyes lidded, their noses touching.

"D..don't wait, please...go whenever you're ready..." She whimpered, and he cradled the back of her head. Instinctively, she snuggled into the crook of his neck, inhaling. She gave a tiny nod, holding onto him as her breath stammered. He nudged against her, another growl rumbling in his throat. Her ears flicked in response, whining, as if to quietly say " _hurry up, please!"._

Holding her up against him, He gripped her waist, nudging into her. His breath caught between his teeth as he slid inside, her walls tight around him. He growled out her name, almost effortlessly bottoming out in her despite her tightness. Sinon cried out, hiding her face in his neck to muffle her cries. He hugged her tightly, huffing, slowly but surely moving his hips at a snail's pace. She dug her nails into his back, and Kirito grunted at the small pinch he felt. His hips stuttered, the girl against him whimpering out in need. She was going insane, her stomach feeling so hot and fluttery.

"P-please...~" She whined, pulling him impossibly closer. Kirito groaned against her ear in response, pushing his hips to meet hers, earning him a moan. He quickened his pace, his mouth open. His urges overcame him, promptly sinking his teeth into the side of her shoulder to grab onto her.

Faster, faster, faster.

He was panting, snarling around her skin. She cried out at the unexpected, but pleasant sensation. She felt weak, and at his mercy. 

And truly, she was, because he was absolutely destroying her at that very moment. 

Their bodies rocked together in a rhythm, Kirito pulling away to crash their lips together in a messy kiss. His teeth grabbed onto her lip, letting out a possessive growl. His thrusts only got more rough, his hands almost bruising her hips. She was a pliant, drooly, mewly mess underneath him. He was mumbling against her lips, their breathing mixing together. With a final groan, he muffled the squeal he knew she would let out as he bottomed out, waves of pleasure passing through his body, stuffing her up with his cum. Their tongues pressed together, tears rolling down the sniper's cheeks. They basked in one another's warmth, limbs tangled, sheets damp from sweat. Sinon's eyes had fluttered closed, her breathing slowed to a resting pace. Her ears had perked up halfway, her tail swaying gently. Kirito pulled her close, curling around her protectively, tucking her into him.

"I love you, Sinon...I love you..." He whispered, as her tail curled around him. 

"L...Let's stay here, just for a little..and then we can clean up, a go out...?" She mewled sleepily, her voice hushed.

"Of course...you close your eyes and rest, my precious kitty...I'll be right here..." 

The room was warm, with the glow of the sun setting into evening. He held her in his arms, her curled up into a little ball as he made his way back to the bathroom, stroking between her ears.

Back to the bathroom they went, the white tip of a blue tail twitching sleepily in the arms of her Protector.


End file.
